RX 338
RX 338 is a planet only shown in the Nintendo Comics System and the Captain N: The Game Master comic "Breakout". RX 338 is also known as Prison World (alternatively written as Prisonworld), because the whole planet is literally a giant prison (consisting of over 100 individual blocks) that is currently used by the Galactic Federation. History It was built generations prior to "Breakout" by a dictatorial emperor named Suimar, to house rebels and other prisoners of conscience who opposed his rule. The planet is rich in minerals, and Suimar put his prisoners to work mining the deposits. Suimar was later overthrown, with RX 338 later being used by the Galactic Federation to imprison extremely dangerous criminals. Samus Aran, who was imprisoned in Cell Block 1 for attacking "Judge Racklas" (actually Ridley in disguise), is the only person to successfully escape the prison. She forced her fellow prisoner Kraid into distracting the guards while she used her navigation skills in the ducts and old mines. After making her way to the landing zone, she hijacked a shuttle and rescued Princess Lana, who was a prisoner in Cell Block 10. Inhabitants The Federation Police currently manage the prisons and prisoners on the planet. Punishments on the planet include solitary confinement and illegal beatings by the officers. During the time of Samus and Lana's arrest, they were respectively placed in Metroid Cell Block 1 and Mount Icarus Cell Block 10. Both cell blocks are named after locations in Videoland (Metroid and Mount Icarus) and exclusively contain enemies from their respective games (Metroid and Kid Icarus). The other prisoners of Metroid Cell Block 1 included Kraid, Holtz, Metroid, Dessgeegas, Zeela, Zoomer, Mellow, Side Hopper, Memu, Geruta, Rio, and Waver. These prisoners were immediately hostile towards Samus; one Dessgeega states that it received a life sentence after being the target of Samus's earlier bounty hunting, making it likely that other prisoners were likewise former targets hunted by Samus. When they attempted to gang up on her, mistakenly believing her to be helpless with her Power Suit and weapons, Samus beat them into submission. The other prisoners of Cell Block 10 included Collin, Pluton, Kobils, Rokmans, Snowmen, Hewdraw, Syren, Erinus, and Zuree. Syren was the leader of the prisoners, who were often treated inhumanely by the guards. Lana was sympathetic towards them and helped improve their living conditions. Official data "The maximum security prison on Planet RX 338 was originally built generations ago, by an evil emperor named Suimar, to imprison all rebels against his despotic rule. Years later, after Suimar was overthrown, the Galactic Federation began using the world to imprison the most dangerous villains." "In Suimar's ancient times, prisoners were put to hard labor mining the world's rich mineral deposits. The old tunnels still exist, deep inside the planet." "There are over 100 separate prison blocks, each designed to secure villains of every aptitude, from every world in Videoland!" "A chain of orbiting Hunter Killer Satellites and Space Mines prevent anyone from getting on... or off!" "Even worse, the asteroid field around RX 338 is infested with deadly Starsharks! These creatures feed on anything, from starship hulls to living flesh!" "Criminals check in... but they don't check out." Trivia *The name RX 338 is similar to SR388, most likely to establish a consistent naming scheme between planets. Gallery Cn4-18.jpg|Samus in Metroid Cell Block 1 CapNcustompage.PNG|Samus escaping Cell Block 1 External links *Story involving RX 338 ru:RX 338 Category:Planets Category:Prison Category:Galactic Federation Category:Nintendo Comics System